1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a high frequency circuit including graphene and a method of operating the high frequency circuit including graphene. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high frequency circuit including chemically synthesized graphene with improved productivity and reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into graphene having high current density and long travel distance of free electrons has been conducted, as a replacement of silicon or metal that has been commonly used in electronic devices. Graphene is a material having improved characteristics compared to metal, which is widely used in electronic devices, e.g., copper or aluminum. Furthermore, three-dimensional displays using high-capacity signal transmission, next generation communication devices that operates at 3 gigahertz (GHz) or higher, and semiconductor devices using materials as replacements for silicon may use signal transmission at a high radio frequency field.